Talk:Achamoth
More info on How to Fight Mob This can be tanked by a Pld/War, doesn't hit too hard, however be ready for Achamoth to drain all of your Mp. I recommend Refresh-Sanction, Parade Gorget, followed by a Rdm and Brd to quickly restore Mp, (this will give a +9 Mp refresh/tick to the Pld since all of these stack and Pld has Auto-Refresh). If you only get a Brd or Rdm 6 Mp/tick will work fine. Also make sure that Pld has Chivalry. We fought this 2x with 10 ppl. Each time we fought at zone. Not a hard pull to zone, but takes a bit of work. You will need to kill moths at ??? to pop and pull safely. Trolls are between the ??? and zone, so I recommend someone just zoning the Trolls while pulling to zone. Puller will need sneak to avoid aggro from crawlers. Once at the zone, you only need 1 person dedicated to zoning Pets to depop them, this can be pretty much anyone, but I recommend a Pld/Nin since with /nin you can Utsusemi and Cure yourself and flash the mob from a distance. Party needs to be made well aware that if they get hate on pets, they must zone. Expample, blm would -ga and get hate and Pet would not depop, then blm would die. The pets actually seemed to hit harder than Achamoth. Achamoth will Curaga IV and has Regen, which drew out the fights. I think they lasted about 40 minutes. I recommend a full alliance of mostly DDs to drop the fight time. If you are tanking Pld/Nin, every minute or so when he summons a Pet, you will have an easy Window to cast Utsusemi:Ichi, as the mob doesn't attack much while summoning. The Tier II Anantaboga was much tougher than this mob.Bridgerbot 15:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Did a second run with 14 ppl, this time the fights lasted only about 10 minutes. The extra DD really sped up this fight.Bridgerbot 20:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hate Linkage between Achamoth and Nymps Has anyone noticed any type of hate linkage between Acha and Nymphs? We ran into issues where pulling the Nymphs away was futile as they'd keep running back to Achamoth for cures. Quetzjamal 18:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) We ran into that too, but it was caused by someone in the party getting hate on the pets, usually by a blm using -ga spells. I always knew who the culprit was as he would be dead when I zoned back in. Had to yell at party a few times IF YOU HAVE HATE ON PETS ZONE IT!!!Bridgerbot 15:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Where do you obtain a Rock Juice? From Sanraku, you must earn Zeni and do Tier I and II ZNMs first.Bridgerbot 16:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Pull it south to where the jail cells are. See below :*Can be tanked by PLD/WAR, it doesn't hit too hard, but be ready Proboscis(see above). :*Has a high auto-regen, many DD are recommended. It doesnt have any regen, its just casting cure or using Exuviation. :*Took about 30-40 min with 10 ppl (PLD/WAR tank, PLD/NIN to zone pets, 2 BRD's, 2 SMN's, 2 BLM's, RDM, SAM). :*Takes 10-15 minutes to kill with the following pt setup (* = 2box): PLD RDM GjallaBRD WHM WHM* BLM* PLD SAM THF BRD* BLM RDM* Main PT PLD tanks Achamoth past the door, DD PT pld tanks the summon (it is very susceptible to sleep, and can be kept asleep the entire time not allowing it to transform), when it is summoned. SAM and THF are responsible to kill the Troll when it spawns, and kill Achamoth. :*Used Benediction at 2% DIRECTLY after our SMN used Diamond Dust. Don't see a confirmation of that happening for anyone else. Restored close to 40k HP. :*Fought Achamoth with 90 BRD, 90SMN and 90BST x2, using Garuda, DipperYuly and Mailbuster. Cleared the pop area and pulled the NM slightly to the south. When babies popped they would instantly disappear while pets were tanking Achamoth. No players engaged directly, just stayed 20'+ away to avoid Erosion Dust etc. Fight lasted 9 mins, easy win. --Falkirk|Falkirk]] 22:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) 99 BLM/RDM and BST/NIN (Gooey Gerard). BLM stunned, nuked, and dispelled, throwing cures as needed. We fought with no buffs and didn't bother debuffing. Pulled north to gate and had Gerard tank it facing the gate. BST fought behind, BLM stood back. Only twice we had assistants pop, and they depopped right away, which I wasn't clear on why. Fight took about 7 minutes. No danger, no problems. Organics dropped. Cumaea 20:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC)